The Hidden Camp
by Turtleduck98
Summary: A collection of one-shots about a group of around 29 surviving Air Nomads living in a hidden camp. Takes place 85-94 years ASC (after Sozin's comet). Based on my Story "The Masterbender", reading it first is not necessary but recommended. Entirely OC's, no canon characters. Rating and length will vary.
1. Air Nomads

**A/N**

**This is a collection of one-shots about the people from the hidden Air Nomad camp from my story ****_The Masterbender_****. Each story will be from the view of a different person, maybe sometimes two chapters from the same. This is mostly random stuff I write when I'm bored in class (In case any of my teachers ever reads this: No, not your class ;) ) or when I have to babysit my brother (aka sitting beside him to make sure he does his homework). Please forgive me if make any mistakes about the ages of the people or the time the one-shots are set in. It's also possible that I'll accidentally mix up the families or names because these are 28 OC's with different personalities and backstories and also a few ones which have already passed.**

**Also, these one-shots won't be in any order. They can take place over a period of 9 years in which the earliest is Jaycee's birth (main OC in ****_The Masterbender_**** if you haven't read it) and the latest is… well, the last chapter :P .**

**At the beginning of each chapter I will try to make a quick summary of the people you already know from previous chapters appearing in it and write down the most important things about them so you'll remember who they are (because even I forget it sometimes ^_^) I won't do it in the first chapter though since you don't know anyone except maybe Jaycee.**

**If you've read ****_The Masterbender_**** you will already know my infamous long A/N's. Since this is a collection of one-shots this one will be longer than some of the actual chapters :3**

**Before we start I want to list the most important rules of the hidden camp. Most of them will be mentioned and/or explained later but I wanted to give you a summary since I worked hard to create all these OC's and their lifestyle.**

**_Rules:_**

**_When you turn 8 you are allowed to leave the camp without an adult – but don't go far and never alone!_**

**_When you turn 15 you are allowed to go hunting with a group of at least three people; at least one of them an adult_**

**_When you turn 17 you are allowed to make a bonding (like a marriage) and are therefore an adult_**

**_Never leave the camp without telling anyone where you go and when you'll come back_**

**_If hunting groups don't return within 3 days they are labeled as missing and will be searched by search troops of three people; at least two of them adults._**

**_Missing children will be searched for immediately; if they had permission to leave at nightfall_**

**_Airbenders must be careful with their bending, especially when gliding, otherwise they could be spotted_**

**_Instructions given by the healer have to be followed, for your own good_**

**_All food has to be shared_**

**The people in the camp all have the same chores except for the healer who is something like a nurse/plants expert. Her daughters have the choice whether they want to learn from her or not, what they both chose to do. Though there are no jobs or special duties, some people are better at making weapons or hunting than others. Women aren't viewed any different than men. The camp also has no ruler or anything like that; the eldest is only considered the wisest but has nothing more to say than the youngest.**

**The camp is completely isolated since 85-94 years, if you've read about Jaycee you know what that means ;) The kinds of food they have are meat from hunting, fish from the river and plants from the forest.**

**Children learn reading, writing and some basic counting from their parents; they use books and scrolls they took from the Air Temples long ago.**

**They don't follow the traditions of the Air Nomads before, such as tattoos and meditating, and not all of them are airbenders.**

**I will often refer to the camp as "the family". Don't get it wrong, they aren't all related. Whenever a character talks about their real family they'll say "my family".**

**The cover photo of this story is a map of the camp. I don't know if it's large enough, if it isn't you can go to my Profile, there's a link.**

**Okay, that's the A/N ^_^**

**Just some basic things then we'll start!**

**1) I am German/Hungarian so my English isn't perfect :)**

**2) Avatar: the last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon though all the people used are OC's by me**

**3) Rating and length will vary**

**Have fun!**

Air Nomads

Five years before the end

"Why do you have an arrow on your head?"

Kavi looked down at the little boy and smiled. He had heard this question a million times already. Children would always ask him that one day. Of course they did; he was the only one in the family with a tattoo.

"It's an old tradition from the Air Nomads," he explained. "It means I've mastered airbending."

Blossom, Jaycee and Symo sat at the mat in front of his tent. Kavi chuckled, knowing what would happen next.

"Can you tell us about the Air Nomads, grandpa?" Jaycee wanted to know, eyes wide open with curiosity. For a four-year-old she was very jolly and wanted to leave the camp for all costs and explore the world, just like her older sister who ran away pretty often. What would Kavi give to be as carefree as a child once again... Being the village eldest and everyone's "grandpa" wasn't that easy, not with 76 years of age. He had been lucky though. People usually didn't live that long in the camp.

Kavi sat down beside the children and Symo crawled onto his lap. Pulling an arm around the boy he began to tell.

"Well, many years ago, long before my birth there were four Air Temples, one in each cardinal direction. And they were occupied by hundreds of Airbenders, and the ones who had mastered airbending all had arrows like me. They rode on giant flying bison and trained little lemurs to fetch their staffs for flying. And when the Fire Nation started a war some of the Airbenders from the Eastern Air temple hid right here and started this home. Two of the children they brought with them were my parents."

When the children noticed he had finished they started firing questions at him.

"Can I visit an Air Temple?"

"Can I have a lemur too?"

"I want a bison!"

"Stop it, not everyone at the same time," Kavi laughed as he tried to remember the questions.

"Blossom, you know you can't leave the camp, and the Air Temples are far away," he replied the five-year-old. When he saw her sad face he quickly added, "But I know that one day when the war is over you will visit all four of them."

"How will we know that the war is over?" the girl wondered. Kavi gave her a warm smile.

"We will. And then you can go and search for lemurs. But I'm afraid they and the bison left with the Air Nomads."

"But we're still alive too!" Jaycee pointed out. The old man nodded.

"You're right," he agreed. "There's still a chance."

"Why can't we all bend?" Symo questioned. Kavi stroke his beard, thinking.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Maybe it's because we aren't all direct descendants from the Air Nomads. On their way here the refugees met with Nonbenders who joined them."

"My mommy's an airbender," Jaycee said, smiling widely. "Was my daddy one too?"

Kavi bit back a frown as he remembered the tragedy with Tilon a few weeks before his second daughter's birth. The eldest forced himself to keep smiling.

"He was one of the greatest airbenders of the entire camp," he assured the little girl. Her eyes lit up with glee.

"Does this mean I'm an airbender too?" she wanted to know. Kavi shrugged.

"I don't know. But you could be. You all could," he told the children.

"But our parents are Nonbenders," Blossom wondered.

"But who knows, maybe you aren't," the man stated. "Only time can bring the answers."

"Will I get an arrow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not," Kavi chuckled. "Since the Fire Nation started the war we've dropped our traditions."

"Why did they start a war?" Symo wanted to know. The eldest sighed.

"Nobody knows," he told him. "The Firelord is an evil man. That's why you have to be careful once you're old enough to go outside alone. If you're not, a stupid firebender will find you and _whoosh!_"

He mimicked a firebending move and instead airbended a slight wind into the children's faces. They just looked at him, shocked and confused. Kavi shook his head. Why did he always have to scare the children when he was just making fun? He had already been scolded by parents multiple times. The old man tried to change the subject quickly.

"Do you want to know what a flying bison looks like?" he offered. "I think I have some old scrolls in my tent."

**The A/N has 19 more words than the chapter lol. I hope you liked this first try :) As you see it's nothing special but everyday life. Jaycee won't show up in every chapter since she isn't a main character in this.**

**"The End" means the final chapter of this; I'm already halfway done writing it though I have lots of ideas for one-shots :P**

**No, I won't tell you what happened to Jaycee's father. I don't know it myself.**

**I hope you keep reading and review (and don't mind my A/N's ^_^)**


	2. Annoying Child

**A/N**

**So, second chapter out :D Pretty short, but whatever**

**I know that there are still questions open, but some will be answered as the story proceeds. Don't be afraid to ask, though :)**

**Dear Guest Reviewer, thanks for your review :)**

**The camp doesn't have bison; if they had the kids would know what they look like ;) When the Fire Nation attacked they just packed a few things, took their gliders and left. There are currently 27-29 people in the camp but not all of them are direct descendants of the Air Nomads and have an Earth Kingdom (though not earthbender) bloodline. I don't know exactly how many airbenders actually got away; I think they could've been around 20-30 without the Nonbenders. Due to lack of surviving skills many of them probably didn't make it through the first winter and so there aren't that many left anymore. The only one whose parents were born in an Air Temple is Kavi, the eldest, and the few elder people have met some original Air Nomads as children, but none of them has actually been there or lived their lifestyle. Kavi's parents told him about how it was before the war and he even has tattoos so his "family" sees him as some kind of wise storyteller… thing… whatever :P**

Annoying Child

5 years before the end

Shin Soo was so dreamy! Cimba had watched him all day, his tall, strong body, his long, brown hair… he had just turned fifteen and was already allowed to go on a hunting mission since he was such a natural talent. Cimba, twelve years old, but almost thirteen, had tried to talk to him thousands of times, but every time something went wrong. Was it his older brother Jung asking him to go fishing, his parents Asha and Tashi reminding him of some chores or even Cimba's own grandfather Kavi wanting to speak to him – someone always held her up. Most of the time though, it was Ryung. He just didn't leave her alone! In the camp, it was nearly impossible to hide from someone, and if she went to the forest he always volunteered to accompany her. Once when they had been at the meadow together – she had followed Shin Soo there but she couldn't leave the camp alone – Ryung had picked a lot of pretty flowers and made her a necklace. But it had been all crooked and falling apart, that boy was just not able to do anything right. Cimba tried to be nice to him, she really did, but he was really annoying her. She rather watched Shin Soo practicing his airbending then tried to act interested during a demonstration of not existing carving skills from the one year younger nonbender. She had tried to give him hints that she wasn't into younger guys but either he didn't get them or he didn't care, either way he followed her wherever she went. Why couldn't that immature boy hang with the other children, Mune for example was eight, that was okay, wasn't it? An eight year old and an eleven year old were both too young to even think of a relationship but they could be friends and play games while the older ones, like her, had time to mind their own business.

Shin Soo would never pay attention to her if the situation stayed like it was! How could he, when that child was around her all the time? She felt like a babysitter! No, it was worse – the other children she occasionally looked after at least didn't have weird childhood crushes on her.

How would she ever get a boyfriend if that clumsy child kept getting in the way?

**Yayyy, first chapter with my favorite character, Ryung! :D So, kind of a cliché story about a clumsy guy who falls in love with a one-year-older superficial girl who likes a talented older guy. More chapters to come ;) I really dislike Cimba and Shin Soo though. Ryung deserves better! ((Why am I writing it then lol)) **

**Oh, and in case anyone wonders, Kavi is Cimba's real grandfather :) Everyone else just calls him that.**

**Anyways, thx for reading and please review :)**


	3. Survivor

**A/N**

**So, I've finally managed it to continue :D Thanks for your review Digi-fanCapp, you made me realize I should stop writing the very last chapter and get on with the next xD**

**Also, dear Guest reviewer, I don't know if you're the same person or not but you're right, it doesn't sound like something an Air Nomad would do. Just wait for a few chapters ;)**

**Anyways, this one-shot is about two people talking. That's it :P read it yourself, it's pretty short. The persons in this are**

**Moyina (29; camp healer; airbender)**

**And Tashi (35; airbender)**

**There isn't much more information you need for now. Enjoy!**

Survivor

Seven years before the end

Moyina, the camp healer, put an ointment she had made out of various plants at the cheek of her camp partner. He, Tashi, had had a hunting accident earlier the day. The man claimed to have saved the whole hunting troop from an enormous platypus bear by distracting the beast and luring it away from the others. Those said that while they had fled, Tashi had tried to talk to the animal and calm it down. But only because the 35-year old airbender had once been able to tame a cat-owl didn't mean he could get through to every creature. That was now proven by the bleeding marks of huge claws at Tashi's left cheek.

"The wound will heal if you don't bother it for the next few days," Moyina informed the man. "But I'm afraid it'll leave a scar."

"That's alright," Tashi assured her. "I don't mind it at all."

Though the healer was concerned about her patient's well-being, she couldn't help but subtly roll her eyes. He seemed to be proud of his action! Without the help of his allies he'd be dead by now; even with them had he just barely survived.

"Fine," the woman shrugged. "Then I'd suggest you go, eat something and then go straight to your tent and get some sleep."

"Do I have to?" Tashi queried, sounding almost like a child. Despite being six years younger than him, Moyina felt as if she was vetting a kid instead of an adult – though, even her daughter Mune was more mature sometimes; she was only seven and currently took care of her two year old sibling while the older folks apparently only wanted to brag about their foolishness.

"Yes, you do," the healer replied. "Now off you go, and when I'll come outside to get my girls you'll better not be around."

Tashi growled as he left the healer's tent and Moyina shook her head. Judging by the look in the man's eyes he'd probably just wait until she was gone.

Great. Now she had to pay attention to him all day if she didn't want him to get an infection in that wound.

**Well, I hope you've liked it even though it was short :) More coming soon since the next chapter is already finished; just have to type it since I've written it in school ;)**

**Please give me feedback! Thanks ^.^**


End file.
